


All the ways

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan really, really pities Karkat. But, he thinks he might love him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the ways

You love him.

Like, a lot.

You'd even go so far as to say it's the human form of love, instead of just pity.

There is pity, of course.

You pity how short he is, though you still find it extremely adorable, especially when he has to lean up on his toes and pull you down into a kiss. You pity his nubby little horns and mutated blood, but really, that doesn't bother you as much as it would have in the past. In fact, the only thing that really bothers you about it is that eventually, too soon for your liking, he will die and you'll be all alone again. You pity how he can never say exactly what he means and ends up shouting, but you can see right through it by looking into his eyes, red starting to show up in the yellow now that you were both getting older. But most of all, you pity how he can't see everything amazing about him. All the things you love about him. He just thinks he's useless, even undeserving of you which is as far from the truth as he could get since you're one hundred and ten percent certain that he's far too amazing for you to be able to call him your matesprit.

And yet, there are things about him, amazing things, that captivate you. But you know that your feelings toward them, and just him in general, are not that of pity.

Like the way his hair never lies flat, sticking up in weird spikes all around his head no matter how much of your products you use on them to attempt to tame it. The way he looks at you when he thinks you don't notice; the fleeting looks, seeing in his eyes how happy he is that he's yours and you are his even if he'll never say it out right or show it. When he blushes because you've noticed him looking, the red of his blood colouring his face, neck and ears slightly. The whispered words when you're alone with just him, either on a pile or in your shared coon.

How he'll snuggle up to you during one of his much needed naps, bumping his head under your chin and tangling his legs with yours.

You could go on forever. He was that amazing. And he was yours.

Sometimes, you couldn't comprehend how that came to be.

How were you, Eridan Ampora, most pathetic excuse for life, able to snag the mesmerizing Karkat Vantas into a quadrant, much less a red one and even more surprising, flushed.

You could think about it for hours, making yourself feel shitty and horrible, believing you had ruined his life, while remembering how this came to be.

Eventually, he'd find you, your cape wrapped around yourself while you look out at the water. He'll wrap his arms around your shoulders and hug you, shooshing and rubbing your back while you told him over and over how sorry you were, clinging to his shirt and blubbering into his chest like a wriggler.

Then he'd start crying too and you always feel like even more of an arse, immediately stopping your self pity to console him and tell him how amazing he is and that you couldn't imagine living without him.

You mean it every time.

Of course, there are fights. When Kar has to go days without sleep or deal with the assholes he calls friends, he'll get stressed and take it out on you.

And you don't stop it.

In fact, you fight right back.

You're both feeling worse afterward, crying again and clinging to each other, whispering thousands of apologizes between kisses, trying to make it right again.

You both feel terrible for hours, sometimes days, later, and you both do your best to make it up to each other with gifts and cuddles, which sometimes just starts it back up, but you get through it and it gets a little better, less violent and less emotional, each time until it's almost playful banter.

Almost.

You love him.

You really do.

With all your blood pusher and every ounce of your being. Probably even more.

He's so perfect and he doesn't even realize it.

He's so perfect and you don't deserve him.

He's so perfect and for some reason he's declared himself as yours, pushed his way into your life like he does with everyone and settled himself there, nice and cozy.

You couldn't be any more okay with that than you are.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're completely certain that you not only pity, but love your matesprit, the one you will never deserve if you lived a thousand lifetimes, Karkat Vantas.


End file.
